Hektor Servadac/I/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XI. W którym kapitan Servadac znajduje wyspę zaoszczędzoną przez katastrofę, która jednak jest tylko grobowcem. Nagłe pochłonięcie znacznej części kolonii algierskiej nie ulegało zatem wątpliwości. Było to nawet więcej aniżeli proste zniknięcie ziemi wgłębi wód. Zdawało się, że wnętrzności kuli ziemskiej, rozwarłszy się, następnie zwarły nad całym obszarem. Bo nawet potężne skały tej prowincyi zapadły się, nie pozostawiwszy śladu — i grunt nowy, utworzony z nieznanej substancyi, zastąpił grunt piasczysty, na którym rozpościerało się morze. Co do powodu, który wywołał straszliwy kataklizm, to ten ciągle ukrywał się przed badaczami Dobryny. Szło o poznanie go teraz, gdy klęski się skończyły. Po poważnej naradzie zgodzono się na to, że Dobryna będzie płynąć dalej w kierunku wschodnim wzdłuż linii, którą zakreślał niegdyś brzeg afrykański na tem morzu, którego teraz nie upatrywano granic. Żegluga odbywała się bez wielkich trudności; należało korzystać z pięknej pogody i pomyślnego wiatru. Ale w tej podróży nie dostrzeżono żadnego śladu od brzegu rozciągającego się od przylądka Matifou do granic Tunisu, ani morskiego miasta Dellys, zbudowanego amfiteatralnie, ani na horyzoncie łańcucha gór Jurjura, których najwyższe szczyty wznosiły się na trzy tysiące pięćset metrów, ani miasta Bougie, ani stromych pochyłości Gouraga, ani góry Adrar, ani Didiela, ani gór Małej Kabylii ani Tritonu starożytnych, tej grupy siedmiu przylądków, których najwyższy szczyt dochodził do tysiąca stu metrów, ani Collo, starożytnego portu Konstantyny, ani Storu, teraźniejszego portu Philippeville, ani Bone, rozsiadłej nad zatoką, mającą czterdzieści kilometrów otworu. Nie ujrzano nic ani z przylądka Garde, ani z przylądka Rose, ani grzbietów gór Edough, ani piaszczystych ław nadbrzeżnych, ani Mafrag, ani Calle, słynnego z przemysłu swych koralników; a gdy po raz setny zapuszczano sondę na dno, nie przyniosła ona ani jednego nawet okazu owych ślicznych zoofitów morza Śródziemnego. Natenczas hrabia postanowił żeglować dalej ku wybrzeżu tunetańskiemu aż do przylądka Blanc, to jest do najbardziej wysuniętego na północ punktu Afryki; czy też w tem miejscu morze, ściśnięte między stałym lądem afrykańskim a Sycylią, nie przedstawi jakiej szczególności, którą wypadnie zanotować. Dobryna zatem trzymała się w kierunku trzydziestego siódmego stopnia szerokości i dnia 7 lutego przepłynęła siódmy stopień. Długości. Oto są powody, które skłoniły hrabiego, w porozumieniu z kapitanem Servadac i porucznikiem Prokopem, prowadzić w dalszym ciągu badania na wschodzie. W owej epoce — i chociaż przez długi czas nie brano się do tego przedsięwzięcia — nowe morze Saharskie, zostało otworzone, dzięki zabiegom Francyi. Wielkie to dzieło, prosta restytucya, zrobiona owej obszernej kotlinie Tritonu, gdzie rzucone były okręta Argonautów, bardzo korzystnie zmieniło miejscowe warunki klimatyczne i zmonopolizowało na korzyść Francyi cały handel między Sudanem a Europą. Jaki wpływ wywarło na nowy stan rzeczy owo zmartwychwstanie tego starożytnego morza? To było do zbadania. Teraz na wysokości zatoki Gabes, pod trzydziestym czwartym stopniem szerokości, szeroki kanał dawał dostęp wodom morza Śródziemnego do przestronnej wewnętrznej kotliny, zajętej przez Kebir, Gharsa i t. d. Ciaśnina istniejąca o dwadzieścia sześć kilometrów na północ od Gabes, w tem samem miejscu gdzie niegdyś zatoka Triton łączyła się z morzem, została przecięta i wody powróciły do dawnego swego łożyska, z którego w braku ciągłego zasiłku, wyparowały niegdyś pod promieniami słońca libijskiego. Więc czy właśnie nie wtem miejscu, gdzie zrobiono owe przecięcie, kula ziemska nagle nie pękła, co następnie spowodowało zniknięcie znacznej części Afryki? Spuściwszy się po za trzydziesty czwarty stopień, być może iż Dobryna odszuka brzegi Tripolis, które w takim razie stanowczo postawiłyby zaporę szerzeniu się klęski? — Jeżeli przybywszy do tego punktu, — powiedział bardzo słusznie porucznik Prokop, — jeszcze ujrzymy morze, rozpościerające się w nieskończoność ku południowi, to nie pozostanie nam jak tylko szukać na brzegach europejskich rozwiązania zadania, nierozwiązalnego w tych okolicach. Więc Dobryna, nie oszczędzając paliwa, płynęła całą siłą pary dalej ku przylądkowi Blanc, nie odszukawszy ani przylądka Negro, ani przylądka Serrat. Przybywszy na wysokość Bizerte, ślicznego miasta, całkiem wschodniego, nie dostrzegła ani jeziora, które rozpościerało się po za niem, ani grobowców ocienionych pysznemi palmami. Sonda, zapuszczana w tych przejrzystych wodach, znalazła tylko niezmienne dno płaskie i jałowe, dźwigające fale morza Śródziemnego. Przylądek Blanc, albo, mówiąc dokładniej, miejsce, które ten przylądek zajmował przed pięcią tygodniami, opłynięte zostało w dniu 7 lutego. Natenczas galiota pruła swą piersią wody, które powinny były być wodami zatoki tunetańskiej. Ale z cudnej tej zatoki nie pozostało ani śladu, ani miasto zbudowane w formie amfiteatru, ani warownia arsenału, ani Goulette, ani dwa szczyty Bou-Kournein. Przylądek Bon, który tworzył niegdyś najbardziej wysunięty punkt Afryki od strony Sycylii, również został uniesiony wraz z lądem we wnętrzności kuli ziemskiej. Niegdyś, przed tylu dziwnemi wydarzeniami, grunt morza Śródziemnego stromo podnosił się w tem miejscu i tworzył tak zwany ośli grzbiet. Budowa ziemna sterczała w kształcie grzbietu, oddzielając ciaśninę libijską, na której było wody nie więcej nad siedmnaście metrów. Po każdej stronie grzbietu, przeciwnie, głębokość wynosiła sto siedmdziesiąt metrów. A nawet prawdopodobnie w epokach formacyj geologicznych, przylądek Bon był połączony z przylądkiem Furina na kończynie Sycylii, jak niewątpliwie połączona była Ceuta z Gibraltarem. Porucznik Prokop, jako marynarz doskonale znający morze Śródziemne we wszystkich szczegółach, nie mógł nie wiedzieć o tej właściwości. Nadarzała się więc sposobność sprawdzenia czy też dno teraz zmieniło się między Afryką a Sycylią, czyli podwodny grzbiet ciaśniny libijskiej istnieje jeszcze. Hrabia, kapitan Servadac i porucznik, wszyscy trzej byli obecni przy sondowaniu. Na dany rozkaz majtek spuścił ołowiankę. — Ile węzłów? — zapytał porucznik Prokop. — PięćDwadzieścia pięć stóp. — odrzekł majtek. — A dno? — Równe. Teraz trzeba było rozpoznać jaka donośność ciśnienia jest po obu stronach grzbietu podwodnego. Więc Dobryna kolejno zwracała się o pół mili na prawo i na lewo i dokonano pomiaru po obu stronach. Pięć węzłów ciągle i wszędzie! Dno niezmiennie równe! Łańcuch gór, zatopiony przedtem między przylądkami Bon i Furina, nie istniał. Widocznem było, że kataklizm spowodował ogólne zniwelowanie dna Śródziemnego morza. Co do natury tego dna — ten tam proch metaliczny nieznanego składu. Żadnych gąbek, aktynii, hydrofitów skorupiaków, któremi niegdyś zasiane były skały podwodne. Dobryna skręciwszy, pożeglowała na południe, w dalszym ciągu robiąc poszukiwania. Pomiędzy szczególnościami tej żeglugi należy także zanotować, że morze ciągle było puste. Nie sygnalizowano na widnokręgu żadnego statku, ku któremu mogłaby przybliżyć się galiota i zasiągnąć wiadomości z Europy. Zdawało się, że jedna tylko Dobryna pływa po tych opuszczonych wodach i każden czując jak dokoła niego tworzy się osamotnienie, zapytywał sam siebie, czy też galiota nie jest teraz jedynym zamieszkałym punktem na kuli ziemskiej, nową arką Noego, zawierającą jedyne istoty, które przeżyły katastrofę, jedyne żyjące na ziemi! Dnia 9 lutego Dobryna płynęła właśnie ponad miastem Dydony, starożytną Bryssą, teraz gorzej zburzoną aniżeli Kartagina punicka była kiedykolwiek przez Scypiona Emiliana, aniżeli Kartagina rzymska przez Hassana Gassanida. Tego wieczora, w chwili gdy słońce znikało pod wschodnim horyzontem, kapitan Servadac, wsparty na przyczółku galioty stał pogrążony w myślach. Wzrok jego błąkał się nieokreślenie to po niebie, na którem błyszczało kilka gwiazd pomiędzy ruchomą mgłą, to po morzu, którego wydłużone fale zaczynały opadać wraz z wiatrem. Wtem, podczas gdy był zwrócony ku horyzontowi południowemu, oko jego uczuło pewien rodzaj świetlanego wrażenia. Zrazu sądził, że jestto optyczne złudzenie i począł wpatrywać się z większą uwagą. Natenczas w samej rzeczy ukazało mu się odległe światło, a majtek, którego przywołał, dostrzegł je wyraźnie. Natychmiast hrabia i porucznik Prokop zawiadomieni zastali o tem wydarzeniu. — Czy to ziemia?... — zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Czy nie są to raczej ognie na jakim statku? — odrzekł hrabia. — Nim upłynie godzina dowiemy się o tem! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Nie dowiemy się, kapitanie, wcześniej jak jutro — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop. — Więc nie zwracasz statku ku temu ogniowi? — zapytał hrabia zdziwiony. — Nie, ojcze. Chcę pozostać pod małemi żaglami i czekać dnia. Może tam istnieje jakie wybrzeże. Obawiam awanturować się podczas nocy ku lądom nieznanym. Hrabia skinął potakująco i Dobryna ułożywszy żagle tak by nie wiele robić drogi, skryła się w nocnych ciemnościach. Noc, trwająca sześć godzin, nie jest długą; ale ta noc, zdawało się, że trwa cały wiek; kapitan Servadac, który nie opuścił pokładu, co chwila obawiał się, że słabe światło zgaśnie. Ale błyszczało ciągle w ciemnościach, jak słaby ogień w wielkiej odległości. — I ciągle na jednem miejscu! — zauważył porucznik Prokop. — Można więc wnioskować z tego z wielkiem prawdopodobieństwem, że mamy przed sobą ziemię, a nie statek. Ze wschodem słońca wszystkie lunety na pokładzie skierowane zostały na punkt, który w nocy wydawał się świetlanym. Światło znikło wkrótce pod promieniami słońca; ale na jego miejscu ukazał się o sześć mil od Dobryny pewien rodzaj skały, szczególnie zarysowanej. Rzekłbyś, że to samotna wysepka wśród tego niezmiernego morza. — To tylko skała — rzekł hrabia — albo raczej szczyt jakiejś pochłoniętej góry! Jednak w każdym razie, wypadło poznać tę skałę, gdyż była niebezpieczną i statek powinien był mieć się na ostrożności. Zwrócono więc przód ku sygnalizowanej wysepce, a we trzy kwandranse Dobryna znalazła się tuż niedaleko od niej. Wysepka ta była rodzajem stromego i nagiego wzgórza, wznoszącego się o jakie czterdzieści stóp nad powierzchnią morza. Żadne podwodne skały nie broniły tam przystępu, co kazało przypuszczać, że pogrążała się zwolna, pod wpływem niewyjaśnionego fenomenu, aż póki jakiś punkt oparcia nie zatrzymał jej stanowczo na tej wysokości ponad falami. — Ależ tu jest jakieś pomieszkanie, na tej wyspie! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, który z lunetą przed oczyma ciągle rozglądał najmniejsze zagłębienia — może jest kto żyjący... Na to przypuszczenie kapitana, porucznik Prokop odpowiedział bardzo znaczącem potrząśnięciem głową. Wysepka wydawała się zupełnie pustą i wystrzał działowy z galioty nie sprowadził na brzeg jej żadnego mieszkańca. Prawdą jednak było, iż jakiś budynek kamienny wznosił się na wyżnej części wyspy. Ogółem swym przedstawiał on pewne podobieństwo do arabskiego grobowca. Natychmiast spuszczono łódź Dobryny na morze. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop zajęli w niej miejsce, a czterech majtków szybko powiosłowało. W kilka chwil potem żeglarze wysiadali na ląd i nie tracąc czasu poszli w górę po stromej pochyłości wysepki, prosto ku grobowcowi. Tam zatrzymał ich naprzód mur obwodowy z antycznemi odciskami waz, kolumn, posągów, rozłożonych bez żadnego porządku i bez najmniejszego pojęcia o sztuce. Hrabia i dwaj jego towarzysze, obszedłszy ten mur obwodowy, znaleźli się przed wązkiemi drzwiami, otwartemi na roścież, przez które weszli bezwłocznie. Drugie drzwi, również otwarte, pozwoliły im wejść do środka grobowca. Ściany jego były rzeźbione na sposób arabski, ale te upiększenia nie miały żadnej wartości. W środku, wznosił się właściwy grobowiec wielkiej prostoty. Nad nim wisiała ogromna srebrna lampa, w której jeszcze zawierał się wielki zapas oliwy, a w niej pogrążony gruby zapalony knot. Tej to lampy światło zwróciło w nocy uwagę kapitana Servadac. Grobowiec nie był zamieszkały. Jego dozórca — jeżeli miał kiedy dozorcę — zginął bezwątpienia w chwili katastrofy. Od owego czasu schroniło się tam kilka kormoranów; ptaki te odleciały na południe, gdy przybyli weszli. Na rogu grobowca leżała książka do nabożeństwa. Książka ta, w języku francuskim, rozłożona była w miejscu specyalnych modlitw na dzień 25 sierpnia. Nagle rozjaśniło się w umyśle kapitana Servadac. Punkt morza Śródziemnego w którym znajdowała się ta wysepka, ten grobowiec, teraz osamotniony wśród morza, stronica, na której książka była otwarta, wszystko to wyjaśniło mu w jakiem miejscu znajdował się z towarzyszami. — Grobowiec świętego Ludwika, panowie! — powiedział. Tam w samej rzeczy umarł król francuski. Tam od dwóch przeszło wieków ręce francuskie otaczają jego grobowiec czcią pobożną. Kapitan Servadac uchylił się przed grobowcem, a dwaj towarzysze naśladowali go z uszanowaniem. Ta lampa, gorejąca na grobowcu świętego, była może jedyną latarnią morską, oświecającą teraz wody morza Śródziemnego i ta jednak miała zgasnąć! Następnie trzej wędrowcy opuścili grobowiec i dziką skałę. Łódka odwiozła ich do okrętu i Dobryna, zwróciwszy ku południowi, rychło straciła z oczu grób króla Ludwika IX, jedyny punkt wybrzeża tunetańskiego zaoszczędzony przez katastrofę. ----